


We can be the town's whackjobs together

by disco-mouse (swamp_mouse)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance, rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swamp_mouse/pseuds/disco-mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teen Wolf Rarepair Lydia & Derek</p>
            </blockquote>





	We can be the town's whackjobs together

[](http://elanandrafa.tumblr.com/post/32656699864/town-whackjobs-lydia-derek-teen-wolf)


End file.
